Flying Memories
by Tamango
Summary: Once Celine gets to go to PAX for the first time, some painful and depressing memories start to come back. She also realizes what everybody in TeamCrafted and other YouTubers look like and trouble arises with love relationships with Mitch (BajanCanadian).
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfiction - Flying Memories -FlashBack-**

"Hey! Better not be in ma way girl!" "Not my fault I didn't know you were behind me" I responded. "We're still betta then ya! Don't ya ferget it." I sighed and kept walking towards the next class. Until that was when I got interrupted by HER. "|smack| Whoops. Sorry, didn't think I would've been walking into you." As she trash talked me I picked up my books and said "You better check your nails girl, I think I see some of the nail polish on my binder." "OMG! OMG! One of my nails are broken! From the devastation of your looks." After that, she and her crew sassed their way to wherever they were going. As I picked up the rest of my stuff I saw one specific guy rushing my way with his 3 friends. I began to panic a little and speeded my way to the classroom.

**-End of FlashBack-**

Beep! Beep! Beep! |smack| "Damn! I'm 10mins late!" I got out of bed and got cleaned up in the bathroom then grabbed a random red and black checkered button up shirt and wore it over my white tank top. I then just grabbed another random skinny jean and stuffed my laptop, drawings and wallet into a strapped suitcase then left to Tim Horton's with a plain red converse. I'm Celine Amber. 19 year old animator/game artist and also a big gamer. For short, game geek. All of these are hobbies and part time jobs except gamer but they all include gaming. Do have a youtube channel I do daily called BitMango. Have about 4million subscribers but haven't had time to go to PAX or Minecon and stuff like that. I have dark brown hair to half of my neck with a medium long side bang. Love the colour red no exceptions. Have a bit tanned skin from normal. Hate makeup, nail polish and accessories. Hate it. Hate it all. Live in Montreal. When I arrived at Tim Horton's I ordered a medium ice cap and 2 peanut butter cookies. "Um.. I'm gonna be here for a while like usual but longer so... you don't mind me staying here for about like 5-8 hours. Right...?" The cashier respond back with a very peppy no, so I thanked her and took a seat in the corner. "Time to finish that animation and artwork... in like 5 to 8 hours. Damn. Why does it take so long."

**-5hours and about 30mins passed-**

Ding! "Dood~ That Hunger Games was BS!" "I know biggoms! We just speeded that Hunger Games today!" I start to lose concentration as the two guys talk. But I keep my eyes on the computer to regain focus. "Hey, that girl over there. She's pretty cute." I felt him staring at me so I pretended to get something out of my suitcase. After, I went back to being in focus. It didn't work because of him and his friend talking. So I decided to walk over to him and say something. "Hey, I'm trying to work so could you and your friend lower your voice? Thanks"

**Mitch POV**

I was just in stun mode. I could not believe I just got shut up by the girl I was checking out. "Dood~ You just got ooownned!" Jerome said chuckling at me. "Jerome. What just happened." "Like I said. You got owned." Jerome responded.

**-30mins later-**

I turn on my computer and saw BitMango516 was on Skype chat.

**BitMango516** - Hey

**BajanCanadian** - Hi. Wanna play some minecraft?

**BitMango516** - Sure. I need to record a video for tomorrow anyway

So I opened up Minecraft and went into the Hunger Games server. Doo do doo~ "Hey Celine." "Hello! So we gonna do the hunger deeds?" "Yup. You know... Why do I never see your face on Skype?" "Because. I have my own problems." She responded. "All right. Letza start!" As always, I won the game and we also talked for a while. "Mitch." "What?" I asked. "I finally have time to go to..." "Where! Where!" I asked impatiently. "To PAX!" She yelled. "Don't worry. I'm gonna post my first vlog as the 5million subscribers special and I'm sooo excited to meet TeamCrafted and everyone else! Oh! Sorry, gotta go. Bye!" Bloop. I could NOT believe she was going to PAX!


	2. BitMango Celine?

**Celine POV**

"I can't believe I get to meet everyone!" Too bad I need to finish my artwork. I'm pretty sure I won't have time left to finish the artwork if I surfed YouTube for vlogs so... **Note**-because of her work, she did not have any time to go surfing on YouTube. This is why she has not seen the faces of **ANY** of the youtubers she records with.

**-Tomorrow morning-**

"Hello FruitCubes aaaand! I'm doing a vlog! Sooo I will switch the screen! Hey! I'm BitMango and this is me! So in this video, I'll be giving some exciting news and I'll be talking bout myself! So, I know you guys have been asking me in the comments why I haven't been going to places like Minecon, EuroGamers or PAX. But next weeeeeeek! I'm gonna go to PAX!" After that surprise, I did the other things I needed to do to fill the video. "Alright. That is about it sooo I will see you at PAX next week! This was BitMango doing my very first vlog and I will see you next video FruitCubes!" |click| I shut my computer and went out to get a cup of coffee.

**Mitch POV **

I was surfing on YouTube and on the gaming page I saw that BitMango posted a vlog! I clicked on the video and started watching. Just before it started, Jerome had came to my house. "Hey Jerome. Wanna watch the vlog Celine posted?" I asked. "Wait. She finally posted a vlog!?" He yelled. "Yup. So letza get watching." I clicked play and her voice came through while she was running around somewhere in Minecraft. "Hey FruitCubes aaaand! I'm doing a vlog! Sooo I will switch the screen!" I slurped some water just before her face showed up. When I did see her face, I spit my water back in the glass. "Sppppw!" "Dood! What's wrong?" Jerome asked with a bit of laughter. As I brushed off water with my sleeve and said "Doesn't she look familiar Jerome?" "From where?... Ohhhh, I remember! She's the girl who shut you up at Tim Horton's the other day!" He responded. "Nonono. Wait, she does look like her but I meant someone else. You know umm like from ahhh HighSchool! 11th grade? I think it was." "Dood. How do you remember stuff like that? But ummm you have the year book from 11th grade?" He asked. For a second I kinda frowned a bit. "Actually... I still do." I said. "Wait. Seriously!" Jerome screamed in excitement. "Ya. Let me go get it."

**-After I went to go get the year book- **

"Okay. What class were we in?" Jerome asked. "Umm. Dunno. Let's just flip some pages till find our pics." |flip flip flip| "Got it! This is us! We look so different." Jerome said. I scrolled down the pictures till I found her. "Hey! It's her!" I yelled. "Celine Amber huh. That's her Mitch! It look so much like her!" He yelled. "Ya. She does..."

**-FlashBack-**

As me, Jerome, Matt and Zach walked down the halls I saw Celine getting trash talked by some of the guys from the school soccer team then **HER** and her friends. I quickly rushed down the hall with my friends. As soon as I got where she was standing, she was already by the entrance of our next classroom.

**-In wood shop class-**

Jerome and I was working on our blue-print for the bookshelf or you could say game shelf actually. But across from us, we saw that Celine was always alone. She didn't care for any partners for anything unless the teacher specifically said to get one. We wondered if she didn't have any friends to work with. So, we walked over to her and tried to start a conversation with her. "Um... Hey." "What do you want." She said with no emotion. "Oh.. Umm... Well, we wanted to know if you wanted to work as group with us?" Jerome asked. For a second, she look surprised when Jerome as that question. "Wait. You guys want to work as a group? With.. me?" "Yeah!" I said. She took a slight deep breath and told us "Thanks.. But, it's okay. I think I'll just work... alone." She turned her back on us and started to work on her blue print. Jerome and I stared at each other while she worked and just went back to our computers. "Well. I guess she wants to work alone." Jerome said. "Yeah... alone..."

**-End of FlashBack-**

"Well, you said she was coming to PAX next week right?" Jerome asked. "She is. Why? It's not like we can just go up to her and say hey! You're Celine from 11th grade! Sooo..." "Why not ask her questions?" He said. "Questions? That might actually work! Also, wasn't she on the schools girl soccer team?" I asked Jerome. "Yeah. She was wasn't she. I still remember our teammates faces when she creamed our team." He said reminiscing. "Yeah. Still wish I knew her straight out as a friend then an unknown youtuber friend."


	3. Worst Luck Ever

**-Next Week-**

**Celine POV**

"Ahhh~ Can't wait for PAX! ... Okay. Roll check. Luggage. Check. Inside luggage are clothes and a book. Check. Suitcase with strap. Check. Inside suitcase is sketchbook, pencils and erasers, phone, PSP, mp3player and a mini laptop. Check. Alright. Good to go. ... To the airport!" Today, I wore a red sweater with a black maple leaf on it, red converse sneakers and a red headphone over my neck that was connected to my red mp3player that I took out of the suitcase. I was almost completely red. Like I said. Fav colour's red. No exceptions. I had my own car but I decided to take a taxi cause I didn't want to leave my car overnight at airport.

**-At the Airport-**

"Thank you driver!" "No problem. Have a good trip." The driver said. I entered the airport and when I arrived close to my station I saw **HIM**. As I start to panic a little, I manage to find a turn and hide there. Mitchell Hughes. Why in the world was he there?! I knew he lived in Montreal, but I didn't think I would see him again! "Ughh. You have got to be kidding me!" As I groan I put my hood up and try to get to the station as soon as possible.

**Mitch POV**

"Jerome! Why are you late?!" "Imma sorry biggoms! I needed more sharpies!" He yelled. "Lets get to our station quickly." While Jerome and I talked along the way to the station I saw a girl with a red sweater, red converse and a red headphone over her neck. As she turned her head for a second I saw the face. Was it Celine hiding there? Why? But is it really her? What if it's just another girl? "Mitch? You alright?" Jerome asked with a worried face. "Oh... It's just..." "Wait. That girl over there. Her face. It looks like... Celine!" He exclaimed. I started to stutter and Jerome said "Mitch! Was that the girl you were zoning on? Why not go up to her?" "Uh... Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked Jerome. I did what Jerome wanted me to do so I started to walk up to her. "Um... Hello?" "Oh god!" As soon as she heard my voice she ran off with her luggage. "Wait!" I started to run after her and Jerome came with me. But as soon as there was a turn, she disappeared. "Where is she?" "I dunno Mitch. I think we should just get to the station. We only have 3mins."

**-On the Plane-**

**Celine POV**

I put my headphones on and started listening to music. Mitch. That was really close. I hope he's not on the same plane as me... I leaned downwards and saw Jerome. "Are you serious." As I whispered to myself Jerome leaned down to his bag to get something and there he was. Worst luck ever today. I started to overhear some conversation from then. "Hey, Jerome." "Yeah?" "You think I'll meet her again?" "Celine? Well, I think so. The fact that she might be _BitMango_ is a possibility that you might meet her again." When Jerome said my name and BitMango, I flinched a little. I really hope he doesn't find out. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

**-FlashBack-**

"Good morning everyone! Today all extra curriculum after school activities are all cancelled due to the school dance. Remember that this is a formal dance so we ask all girls to wear dresses or skirts and all boys to wear a dress shirt or a tuxedo. The tickets are all sold out but you may come at lunch or at the dance with 4 dollars to pay for the ticket. Have a great day!" |ring ring| "Remember to study for your math test!" Everyone got up and headed to the door. On one direction I heard "Hey, are you going with your boyfriend?" "Yeah. He's piking me up at 5:30 and we're eating something at StarBucks before going to the school." And on the other direction "I heard you're going with Brayden!" "Shut up! |blush| But um... Ya. I am going with him."Did he ask you out?" "Um... Ya." "OMG! Congrats!" I walked away from that atmosphere and went to my locker. |click| As I put my books away Clairrise and her crew known as the Perfs came up to me. "Hey. You going to the dance? Wait, I don't care cause I've already got the most cutest and hottest guy in our grade. He's pretty popular as well. Oh! There he is right now! Mitch!" Just when she said his name I got a little shock through my body. "Um... Hey Clairrise. So I'm gonna pick you up at about 6:15. How that?" "That would be great darling. Let's go eat our lunch." "Sure." For a second he turned back with a sympathetic look and mouthed sorry. When they sassed their way out I got my keys and went outside to Tim Hortons.

**-After School at Home-**

"I'm back Marc!" "Hey! I got an email from the school about the school dance!" He exclaimed."Ugh. Two words. Not. Going." I started to head to my room when I got a tug from my wrist. "You are not going in there missy! You are going to that dance and there is nothing you can do about it cause I'm making ya go there!" I start to fight back but at the end he won so I went in the dressing room and wore a dress from my closet. "You satisfied?" I wore a plain navy blue dress with a white belt. "Uh... No. Okay that's it, cause I know you have no sense of style when coming to girly clothes." "Wow, what a nice thing to say in front of a girl." I told him with sarcasm. "Let me just see what kind of dresses you have in your closet." |drrrr| "Okay. Um... No way. I don't think so. Doesn't match. Ehh... Nice. Alright. This one is perfect for the dance! Since it's an early New Years formal dance this is excellent!" He made wear a hot pink dress with wavy mint greenish blue ruffles with no straps and bright blue high heels along with a pair of pearl earrings and a simple gold necklace of the letter c. I come out of the room with all of the things he made me wear. "Marc, there is no way in hell! I am gonna wear this to the dance that is in like... An hour!" "Oh no you aren't missy! I am your older brother and I am gonna tell you to wear this to your dance! No buts and you're lucky I didn't make you do makeup!" He demanded. "Dood! You know I don't do makeup and also, due to the reason I don't do makeup I don't own any!" But as always, he wins the argument and I eventually go to the dance wearing that outfit.

**-At School-**

I felt guys staring at me like the usual in soccer. To me, I must've looked ridiculous but to them I think they're the opposite. I got my 4 dollars from the little casual bag and entered the school gym. There were a bunch of people and most of them being couples. I could directly see Mitch and Clairrise by the centre talking and after about a minute he left to go see his friends. For about an hour and 35mins I sat in the cafeteria listening to my own music while drinking a glass of fruit punch until Mat, one of Mitch's friend came and said something to me. When I heard what he said I literally kind of freaked out. "You want me to what! Don't you know he has a girlfriend?!" "Oh... About that. He actually hated that girl named Clairrise I think it was and dumped her cause he couldn't stand her _sassy-ness_ any longer." Mat explained. "Oh... But still..." "Come on! It's just a dare my friend Jerome did to Mitch!" He grabbed my wrist and dragged me toward him. When he let go I lost balance and stumbled toward Mitch's chest. "Whooa!" |bump| "Sorry." When I regained balance, I saw he was zoning out on me. "Uhhhh... This is the girl you want me to slow dance with Jerome?!" "Yeah! Come on guys! Dance!" Mat pushed us closer together and we kind of started out awkward. We slow danced to the song I actually knew from the Persona 4 video game! Heaven.

_*I can't get my mind~ _

_Out of those memories~_

_Now time to tell them~ _

_Don't take my dreams~ _

_Still music keeps on turning me from the words that hurt my soul~ _

_Removing doubts from my mind~_

_Those long days passing by from the door like late summer they slowly fade_ away~

_Finding ways from the favourite tune play all day~ _

_With my eyes closed~_

_Those long days passing by from the door like late summer they slowly fade_ away~

_Finding ways from the favourite tune filling me~ _

_With those sounds~ _

By this time, we both got more comfortable and I started to lean in to his chest and close my eyes. I hear some oohs from Jerome, Mat and Zach and I could feel Mitch's body get warmer of the blushing. I myself, started to get warmer.

_~ Those long days passing by from the door like late summer they slowly fade away~_

_Finding ways through the favourite play all day~_

_With my eyes closed~ _

_Those long days passing by from the door like late summer they slowly fade away~_

_Finding ways through the favourite tune filling me~_

_With those sounds~ _

When the song ended we make some distance between us. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" As I hear chanting beside us Mitch turns really red. I check the clock and I see it's 8:15 already so I start to stutter. "Um... I have t to go r right... Oh..." As I see Mitch's hand holding mine real tight I start to panic and run off.

**-End of FlashBack-**

"The flight will land in about 15mins. I suggest to start packing up and getting ready." |beep| I wake up and yawn and start to get most of my stuff excluding the headphone and mp3player. After that was just a matter of waiting.

**-At the Seattle Airport-**

"I'm finally here. In Seattle for PAX." I say as I stretch. I grab a taxi and go to my hotel to check in. "Okay. I got to go to PAX at about 11:00 o'clock. Got 30mins so why not go now? So I decided to go to PAX. When I arrived, I got my pass and helped the employees set up the stage and sign up table. Also the YouTuber signing table for signatures. I couldn't wait for it to start! "Whew. The stage and most of the signing tables are set up so I think I'll just sit in the **TeamCrafted** room." I stand up and walk over to the **TeamCrafted** room and open the door to find no one there yet.


	4. It's Confirmed Or Not?

**Mitch POV**

"Jerome! We gots 5mins! Let's go already!" "Wait! I need more sharpies and pens!"Jerome yells. "There's more at PAX!" I yelled back. Jerome and I go outside of the hotel and call a taxi. When we arrive at PAX, we got our passes and one of the employee told us where to go. Jerome and I walked to the **TeamCraft** room and found that Adam _(SkyDoesMinecraft)_, Jason _(MinecraftUniverse),_ Ty _(Deadlox),_ Quentin_ (HuskyMudKips)_ and Ian _(Ssundee)_ were already there. But, we didn't see Celine. "Hey!" "Mitch! Jerome!" Adam called out. "You guys are just on time!" "Yeah. We know. I insisted that I needed more sharpies and pens before we left so..." "Well, everyone's here but Celine right?" I asked "Nope! She's here. Just went to the washroom like a minute before you guys came!" Jason said. "Oh! Really?!" Just when I said that, the door opened up. "Um... Hey." "Uh... I um... What?" As she checked her pockets slightly panicking, she realized something. "Whoops. Sorry, think I left my something in the washroom. Be right back." "Wait!" As she runs off I run after her. From the room I hear Ian say "What?! Mitch!" but I keep running. I finally catch up to her cause she was now at the end of the hallway. But, man! Is she fast! _|grab|_ "Huh?! Wait. _|catching breath|_ Okay. What do you want?" She asks. "Got a few questions. _|heavily breathing|_ One. At the airport. That was you wasn't it." "Yup. Why I ran? Got my reasons and I'm not telling." Celine responded. "Question two. Your name is Celine Amber correct?" "Definitely." "Three. Are you THE Celine Amber from 11th grade from my class?" "... _|sigh|_ Personally. I don't want to tell you cause I don't think you're ready to hear the reason why cause I just know you're gonna ask that after I answer this with a yes so..." "Me? Not ready?! Come on. So you really are Celine Amber from 11th grade." "Yeah. But I'm not answering any other questions." She walks away as I'm in a stun mode. "She... Seems different."

**Jerome POV**

"Guys." "Yeah?" "Why?" "Yup?" "You know Celine?" I ask. "Yeah. She's BitMango!" Ty says. "Well.. That's not all for Mitch. She's actually Mitch's HighSchool crush." "Seriously?!" Ian asks. "Yup. She came to our school at 11th grade but we didn't see her after that year. She's really good at soccer so... After PAX, I want all of us to play soccer 4 v 4. And I'm calling Mat since he's here at PAX also." "Why? Is there something wrong with their relationship or something?" Adam asks. "She's acting like she doesn't know Mat, Zach, me or Mitch. We saw her at the airport but she ran away. And we don't know why she would do that." I say. "Okay. I'll help." Jason says. "But did you already tell this to Mat?" "Yeah. He said he'll come to this room after we're all finished with the signing session." I explained. "Hey... Oh. Did I interrupt you guys?"

**Celine POV**

"Oh! No no no. We were just talking about what we should do after the signing session." Jerome says with a bit of suspicion. "Oh. So what are the ideas so far?" I ask. "We were thinking of playing soccer at a field I know where there's not a lot of people." Adam replies. "Cool. I love soccer." I say. "Great! Good thing everybody likes soccer except the mudkip." Says Ian. "True dat." Quentin agrees. "Wait. Where's Mitch?" Jason questioned. _|creak|_ "Hey."

**Mitch POV**

I come in the room with a hand on my neck. "Hey." I see that Celine is trying not to make eye contact with me. "Mitch!" Jerome yells. "We were thinking of playing soccer after our signing session. And since Quentin isn't gunna play, I called Mat and he said he'll luuuuv to play!" "Gotcha." I followed up pretty quickly and everyone was staring at me and then Celine. I could tell what was going on. I went to sit beside Jerome and I whispered something to him. "Jerome! Did you tell them while Celine and I were gone?!" "Yeah buddy!" He whispered back. I started to face palm and I could tell some of them were chuckling. The door opened up again for us to see an employee at PAX. "Everybody ready? We're about to start the signing session." The employee said. We all called back an okay and stood up.


	5. COD Queen

**-Signing Session-**

From left to right, it was Quentin, Adam, Ty, Jason, Ian, Celine, me and Jerome. We kept on signing and signing and signing the whole time with little chats with each other and the fans. I took a slight look at Celine and was actually surprise to see her taking this so well. After all, this is her first time coming to any conventions related to YouTube stuff. When about 4hours passed, we got an hour break so we explored the place as a group. As we arrived at the Call of Duty section, Ian said we should play a game of 4v4 but that's when we realized Celine was already missing. "Guys? Celine is missing." I told them. "What?! How'd she get lost already?" Ian asks. "Uh... I think I found her." Jerome responds. We see her from a small distance at a Call of Duty booth where you can go against other players. As she picked up the controller, we went running after her like crazy. "What are you doing?!" Asks Adam. She takes off her headphone. "I'm playing against other players." She tells us real chill. "Oh. The game's starting. Just watch. And see how I play." She puts back her headphone and starts to play. The three other players were all guys and since they were talking to each other I assumed they were friends. "Dood. She's gunna get creeeeamed!" Jerome tells me. "Like she said. Just watch and see how she does." I tell him back. On the big screen I see that all the guys were targeting Celine. When one of them were spotted in front of Celine _|bam|_ she killed him within seconds. After that was just killing the others. And she did that like it was nothing. Just one after another they were killed in less then 5mins.

**Celine POV**

I take off my headphone and set down the controller. I turn around to see the faces on them. Shocked. "H how did you j just do that?!" Ty asks in amazement. "You killed them in less than 5mins!" Quentin yells. "You know what. Just wow." Jerome says. "How do you play so good?!" Mitch asks in total shock. "Actually, I haven't played this in like... 2 and a half years?" I explain. "You haven't played this in 2 and half years. That is just not possible! You just creamed them!" Adam yells. "Well, you guys gonna play?" I ask. "We did come here for a 4v4 game." Ian told me. "You know. I think I'll step out cause clearly. I'm too good for you." I say. "But it's not like Mat will appear in front of us all of a sudden." Jerome says. "Hey guys! I didn't think you guys would be here as well!" Mat exclaimed. "Wow. Just wow. He come out of now where in front of us." Jerome says. "Okay. Blues shoe for the separation of teams." Adam says. Blue shoe blue shoe who's it not you. And this line repeated over and over. Team 1 is Adam, Quentin, Ty and Jason. Team 2 is Ian, Mitch, Mat and Jerome. "Yes! 3/4 of AwsomeSauceFilms are back together!" Jerome screams with excitement. "Wow. This is rigged." Quentin says. "Adam. Did you rig the blue shoe thing?" Ty asks. "I swear. It was just luck for them." Adam assured They all took their places and put the headphones on and got their controllers ready. "Ready set. Go!" As I see the big screen I see that Quentin is close to Mat. And _|bam|_ in the chat it says HuskyMudKipz was shot by NoochM. "Yeah buddy!" Matt yells. "Nice job Matt. You got the mudkip out!" Jerome said. Adam went in for a shot to Jerome . Jerome took some damage but didn't die. "Close shot by Adam!" Jerome yells. "I'm coming!" Ian yells. Ian takes a shot at Adam but missed. _|boom|_ Ssundee was shot by TrueMU. "Sneak attack for the win!" Jason yells. "Damn it!" Ian says. "Okay. Concentrate. Aaaand BAM!" Mitch says to himself. _|bam|_ TrueMU was shot by BajanCanadian. "Ooooownned!" He yells. "Awe... Nice shot Mitch." Jason says. "Dank you bery much. I try ma best." He replies. "Oh no. I'm the only one left with the AwesomeSauceFilms!" Ty said with horror. "Boys. You know what to do." Jerome says. "Charge!" _|BAM|_ Deadlox was shot by BajanCanadian. "I got the kill!" Mitch yells. "AwsomeSauceFilms for the victory! With Ian." Jerome screams. "I feel left out dude." Ian says. "Gg everyone." Mat says. "Gotta go. 10mins left fer me." And Matt left. "We also have 10mins. Let's go." I tell them. And we all walk back to the signing session table. Like last time, I try hard not to make eye contact with Mitch


	6. Truth or Dare with Shots

**-After First Day of PAX was Over-**

"Alrighty! Let's go!" Adam yells. "Yeah! Soccer!" Ian screams. Mat was also here. We all get in the van and Adam was driving.

**Mitch POV**

"Are we doing 4v4?" "Yeah. You know, we should just do the teams now." Jerome says. "Okay. Are we doing captains?" Mat asks. "Good idea. Okay. Mitch and Celine are our two captains." Jerome explains. "What? Me?" Celine asks surprised. "Yeah you!" Ian says. "Fine. Rock Paper Scissors?" "Sure." I respond. "Rock paper scissors!" I did paper and Celine did scissors. "You go first." Jason says. "Um... Adam." She picks. "Alright, I pick Jerome." I say. After all the teams were picked we got out of the car and went over the rules. On Celine's team, there was Adam, Jason and Ty. On my team was Mat, Jerome and Ian. Surprising, she didn't pick either Mat or Jerome. I guess she's still trying to avoid us three. Especially me. "Ready! Set! Go!" "Jerome! Pass!" I yell. _|tk|_ "Alright. Mat! Shoot!" I pass to Mat and he takes a shot. _|kick| |bump|_ All of a sudden, Celine appears out of nowhere and blocks the shot with her chest. "Jason! Get ready!" She passes to Jason and I quickly run across the field to get Jason's pass. _|tk| |bam|_ "Nooo!" Mat yells. "Yes! Score!" Our team was in awe. Even their teammates. I kind of expected this but. Man, she is good. At the end of the day. We lost pretty bad. **17-4** "I'm really surprised how good you are Celine!" Mat said in shock. "Thanks. I used to be on the school girl soccer team in HighSchool." She responds. "Dood. I still can't believe we lost **17-4**." Jerome says exhausted. "I know. Are you not exhausted Celine?" I ask. "No. Not really." She answers smoothly. "Seriously?! We played for like 2hours!" Ty exclaims. "I told you. I was on the school girls soccer team." She tells us. But like the other times, she doesn't make eye contact with me at all unless I'm talking to her directly. She seems so different.

**Celine POV**

**-At the Hotel- **

Adam drove us back to our hotels. Surprisingly, we all reserved a room at the same hotel. Adam, Ty and Jason were on 2nd floor close to the elevators and Ian and Quentin were also on 2nd floor but on in the middle of the hallway ish. Mitch, Jerome, Mat, Zach and I were on floor 3 and our rooms weren't that far apart. Mitch and Jerome invited all of us to come to their room and hang out for some time and everyone came. We just talked about PAX and other games and what's been going on with our lives until Jason spotted a bottle and said. "Hey! Let's play some Spin the Bottle!" He suggested. Everyone agreed but the only girl was me in the room so it turned into a Spin the Bottle with dares. So the options were either do the dare or drink a glass of beer. I was kind of nervous. Jerome went first. _|spin|_ The bottle pointed at me. I started to face palm. "Damn it." I say. "Jerome starts to look at Mitch then me then at Mitch again. Mitch seemed worried. Just that grin of Jerome's. "Celine. I dare you to kiss Mitch. On the lips." He dares. Mitch and I both look at each other then look at the glass if beer. We chose the shot. _|gulp gulp|_ For some reason the bottle kept pointing and me or Mitch so the same dare came up every time. After the 4th shot, I felt dizzy. Mitch was looking a little drunk. And finally on the 7th time, we stopped the shots and leaned in for a kiss but. I blacked out along with Mitch being really really drunk.


	7. Who Wants a Mocha Ice Cap?

**Mitch POV**

_|Thump|_ Celine just passed out. Oh god. Uhhhh. _|gulp|_ Am I gonna pass out? I'm really drunk. "Jerrroome. Whaaat have y you done?" I ask. "Well, buddy. I um we were plaaaying spin the bottle with shots. Uh... _|thump|_" I could tell he was drunk. But, did he just pass out? My eye lids were slowly starting to close and... _|thump|._

**-The Day After-**

"Ugh... What happened?" "You were really drunk and you passed out." Ty explains. "Whoa! Ugh.. So dizzy." Jerome says after waking up. "Wait. Did all of you guys spend the night here?" I ask. "Pretty much." Ty says. "How do you remember all this?" I questioned. "Apparently, I'm the only one who didn't drink. Zak drunk 1 shot, Mat, Adam and Jason drunk 2 shots. They were a little drunk. Quentin and Ian drunk 3 and like a half. They were kind of drunk all the way. And finally, Jerome drunk 4 shots. Jerome gets drunk really fast. He was drunk for sure but you and Celine were drunk completely for you guys to pass out quickly." He explains. Wow. That is just great. We were all drunk except Ty. I bet he cleaned up everything. "Sorry you had to clean up everything." I apologized. "No. It's okay. It was no big deal since the total of bottles were only 4." He says. "Ahhh! _|thud|"_

**Celine POV**

"Who just screamed?" Mat asks still half asleep. "Sorry. Did I wake you up?" I ask. "No it's okay. But what happened?" "I fell off the bed." I say with my hand on the back of my head. Everyone comes over worried. "You okay there?" Adam asks. "Yeah but, what happened last night?" I ask everyone. "What did happen last night? I'm curious why I would drink so many shots for me to pass out." Mitch says. "Well, we played Spin the Bottle with dares. So you either do the dare or take a shot. Surprisingly, the bottle kept pointing at you or Mitch so we kept daring you guys to kiss." Jason explains. "Why? Jerome!" Mitch yells. "Ima not sorry biggoms! I regret nothing!" He yells back. "We regret nothing!" Adam screams. Ty slowly back out and says "I didn't do anything last night. Remember, I don't drink so I didn't do Spin the Bottle." He says. "You know what. I think I'll just go back to my room." I say walking towards the door. "See you later at PAX." I wave out the door and close. _|slam|_ _"|sigh|_ What have I done."

**-At PAX-**

We all did the same thing as last time. Signing and signing and signing. After it was over, I didn't bother to stay to explore around so I went back to the hotel and worked on an animation. _"|big breathe|_ Wow. I finished it. With 3 whole hours. _|sigh|_ Now I have nothing to do." _|knock knock_| "Who is it?" I ask "Hey. It's Adam. We're all joining in my room. Wanna come?" "Uh... Sure. Just give me a minute. I'll be right there."

**-Adam, Ty and Jason's** **room-**

"I'm here!" "Hey!" Jason greets. "Well, what are we doing?" I ask. "We were gonna walk around Seattle." Ian says. "Alright let's go. We all walk out the door and chat while we walk around Seattle. "Hey. Starbucks. Wanna get a cup of coffee?" Jerome asks. We all agree and go in. "I'll order an mocha ice cap." I say. "Me too." Mitch says. "Me three!" Jerome says. "Me four!" Adam yells. "Um..." "Sorry. I'll get this sorted." I apologized to the employee and asked everyone if they wanted an ice cap. All of them wanted on so I ordered 8 mocha ice caps. When our ice caps came out, we all payed for our own and thanked the employee. We walk out and walk some more. While we were walking and chatting with our ice caps, we found a small mall. But just when we were about to go in, I checked what time it was and I had to go. "Sorry guys. I have to go." "Okay. That's too bad. Well bye." They all say goodbye and go in except Mitch. "Wait. I have a question." He says seriously. "I actually don't have time right now so I have to go. "Just one question." "I'm sorry. Just ask me at the hotel." I say quickly. "Fine. See you at the hotel." After that, he goes towards the small mall.


	8. I Hate You!

**Mitch POV**

I wonder if she's trying not to answer my questions or she really has something to do. Well. I'll just ask her at the hotel. "Hey Mitch! I found the toy section by the jewelry section! Now that is just strange." Jerome says. "Wait. Who puts the toy section close to the jewelry section?" I say with a bit of laughter. "I know right! Maybe they wanted it to be there so the parents could look at the jewelry and the kids could look at the toys or something." He responds. "Well. I think I'll just go to the game section." I say until that was when a certain cute boutique store caught my eye. "I'll be right back Jerome." "Alright. I'll be at the game section." He replies while we walks away. "Wow. This place. Um. Hey, this looks really familiar." "Yes, this is the minecraft section for little accessories such as rings, necklaces, phone cases and other accessories for girls hair. We even have things for computers!" She says cheerfully. "Thanks for the info." I walk to the accessories and see a certain necklace. It was a necklace with a red pendant. In the middle of the pendant was a medium sized silver heart locket to put a picture in. I loved it. I took it to the cashier and bought it. Surprisingly, it was only 8 dollars plus tax. After that, I went back to where everyone else were. But,before I left the boutique I put the little bag with a small box inside my pocket. -Hotel- "Wow. Seattle is awesome." Jerome said. "Yeah. It was fun exploring around. Too bad Celine had to go." Jason said. "Yeah. Oh wait, that reminds me. I was going to ask her about something. See in the room Jerome!" As I yell across the hallway I go up to Celine's room and knock. _|knock knock|_

**Celine POV**

"Oh. Hey." She says fatigued. "Um. About the question." I start. "That's right! I'm soo sorry, but I still need to work on an animation and design something." I say quickly. "Oh, sorry I interrupted. But this question will only take like... 10 seconds." He says. "Actually, can you wait like 2 hours?" I reply and... _|kiss|_ Did he just? Oh my god. Fudge! Should I just let it sink? What am I thinking?! You know what. Never mind, just book it. As he makes some distance I couldn't help it. _|slap|_ I fall to my knees and my eyes start to get watery as Mitch stares at me shocked. "I I'm. " and I start to cry a little. "No no! Don't start crying!" He yells. After saying that he reaches for my hands. "Don't! Just, go!" I yell. "W why?" He asks stunned. "Just. Go away!" "But I I li-" "I don't like you!" I yell. "W wait, what?" He says surprised. "What part of I don't like you do you not get!" I scream. "Now go away!" I get up from my knees and close the door on him.


	9. Why the Date Jerome!

**Mitch POV**

_|slam|_ Did she just? Wow, that went terribly. Well, what am I gonna do know? She doesn't even like me. "Celine! Open up!" I hear nothing from her room. Is she still crying? I try to open the door but it was locked. "Damn it. What am I going to do." I stand there in silence for a while and leave.

**-His** **and Jerome's hotel room-**

"Hey Mitch! I was just about to film a little vlog. Wanna join?" "Sorry Jerome. I just got rejected big time. Don't think I wanna film right now." I respond. "Wait. Is it about the thing where you said you were going to ask Celine something?" He asks. "Yeah. I didn't even get to ask the question. But she did answer it in a different way. I feel like I just got rejected the day before prom or something." "Okay... What were you gonna ask her?" He questions. "I was gonna ask her if she hated me. It felt it cause she was avoiding eye contact, not answering my questions fully and I feel like I got rejected from her response." I explain. "I have an idea." Jerome says. "Since the crew already knows you like her, why not set something up? Like a little truth or dare session?" He says. "I'm listening... So you're gonna play truth or dare and make her confess. But I'm pretty sure she won't say the truth if I'm there." "That's why you're gonna hide inside the closet!" He exclaims. "Uh... Okay?" I agree. -After everybody but Celine came- Jerome and I explained our plan and Ian and Quentin went to go invite her while I hide in the closet. |_door opens|_ "Um... So what are we gonna do today?" She asks. "We were doing truth or dare. Wanna join?" Ty asks. Wow. This is going so well! "Sure." She replies. Yes! "Well ah.. Since your the girl, truth or dare Celine?" Jerome asks smoothly. The typical Jerome coming in.

**Jerome POV**

"Thanks Jerome, what a gentleman." She says with sarcasm. "Thank you, I try ma best to be a gentleman than a furry bacca to girls." I reply back. "First off, truth." She says. "Um... Oh! I got a good one. Do you hate Mitch?" "Of course not. Come on, he's my friend in TeamCrafted and in real life." She says warmly. "Just wondering. Well, you're next." "Okay, um... Ty." She says. "Huh?! Wh what?... Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." He says. "Truth or dare Ty?" She asks. "Oh. Me? Um truth." "Alright. I've always wondered, do you have a girlfriend?" "Yeah. I don't think you ever mentioned that haven't you." Jason says. "No, but I do have a girlfriend. Her names Jocelyn. Jocelyn Marie." "Really?! You do have one?" Adam yells in surprise. "Yeah I do now truth or dare Jason." He says quickly. "I'm gonna keep going with the truth streak." "Truth... Do you have a crush on someone?" Ty asks. "Really?! Let me see... Well, I met this girl at a book store. She was an employee there. I kinda felt attracted to her. Just, her hair." He reminisces. "What's her name?!" Adam asks . "Scarlet. _|dream sigh|_ I told her I'll be back after PAX. We've been on a couple of dates. It was amazing." He dreams. "Let's get back to the game so... Celine again! Truth or dare?!" He yells. "Me again?! Fine, truth or dare... I'll go with dare." She says. I wonder what I'll dare her to do. Oh my god. I have the best dare ever! "I dare you to go on a date with Mitch tomorrow after PAX!" I say with a huge grin on my face. "Okay wait wh what?!" She questions. As soon as I said that to Celine, I heard a little choke from the closet. It must've been Mitch. At least the others didn't hear it. "Go on a date with Mitch after PAX tomorrow!" I retell. I just see her do confused yet shocked but at the end she agreed and everybody cheered. We all left at about 1:30am and we all teased her about her date. After everybody left, I called out Mitch. "Come on out Mitch! Everybody's gone!"

**Mitch POV**

I come out the closet real quickly and yell at him. "What did you do Jerome?!" "What did I do? I set you up on a date with her and answered your question for the truth." He says chill. "Thank you for the question but, why the date?!" I yell. "It's okay buddy. I'll help you get ready." He responds real cool. He enters the washroom and starts brushing his teeth while I was still in a very agitated mode.

**-After the Last Day of PAX-**

We all head to the hotel and I said to Celine I'll come to her room at 4:30pm. As we enter our room behind us was a everyone else except Celine wanting to help me get ready for the date purposely trying to embarrass me. "You ready biggoms?" Jerome asks. "Um... So is this outfit fine?" I ask everyone. I was wearing typical jeans and a BajanCanadian t-shirt with a red sweater along with just plain converse. In unison everybody says "No!" And they just randomly go through my suitcase for better clothes. At the end, I wore a white t-shirt that had buttons with a red and black checkered hoodie with my red headphone. The converse and the jeans stayed the same. I went to go get Celine. _|walk walk| |knock knock|_ "Just a minute!" She yells _|step step| |door opens|_ "You ready?" She asks. Celine was just.. Wow. Beautiful. She wore a plum coloured shorts with neon green suspenders hanging down. The top was a white collared shirt and she wore a red and black checkered hoodie. She also wore a black hat that said dope. Around her neck was a pair of red headphone. Her hair was just so pretty. But not to mention, her dark hazel eyes. Flawless. "Mitch? You okay?"

**Celine POV**

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, I'm okay. So you wanna go somewhere in particular?" He asked. "Not walk around Seattle?" I asked him. "Yeah, sure." We walked out and strolled around a park. Since there wasn't anyone at the playground, we sat on the swings and I started talking to Mitch. "Um.. About last night... I I'm" "The slap? It's okay. I should've known that you probably didn't want to answer that question." He said. "I'm so sorry. But... I have a feeling I should just tell you everything... From HighSchool. And this includes Jerome, Zak and Mat as well." I say really sorrowfully. "Yeah sure. I can just called them right now." He says. "Thanks, and is it okay if I do it now?" I ask. "Sure. I'll just say to meet us at Starbucks." Mitch takes out his cellphone and call Jerome. "Hey Jerome. I need you to come to Starbucks right now with Zak and Mat..Yeah thanks... Oh, okay. Just come quick. This is important..." He hangs up his cellphone. "Zak can't come today. It's probably because of that food poisoning he got the other day." He says. "That's fine."


	10. Explanation

**-Starbucks-**

_|ding|_ "There they are." We walk over to Jerome and Mat. "Hey Mitch. I brought Mat... So what's this important stuff?" Jerome asks. We both grab a seat around the table and I start talking. "The past.. From HighSchool, why I left and why I acted like I didn't know you." "So you're actually telling us about stuff from HighSchool?" Mat questions. "Well... It's probably time. So I'll start off with that I am indeed Celine Amber from 11th grade and BitMango. I left Montreal in the summer after 11th grade with my brother Marc. I was originally born in Montreal but our parents passed away when we were still in elementary so we moved in with our aunt in Toronto. And when my brother was finished with 11th grade in Toronto, he won the scholar ship for a really good school in Montreal. So, we moved back to Montreal in August and that's why. And how we moved was because my brother worked 2 really good part time jobs through Monday to Thursday and we had enough money to get food and clothes. But I felt bad that did nothing so, I got myself, 3 part time jobs. For Monday, Wednesday and Thursday. Honestly, it wasn't very hard because the jobs were super easy and crappy. After 11th grade, my brother got accepted into a university for comp-sci or computer science. It cost a lot but our aunt helped us by paying some of the money. Unfortunately, the university was at Vancouver so I had to move with him because he was now my legal guardian. Since he got a dorm in the campus, I got a little apartment close by a MiddleSchool and a HighSchool. It was okay since I spent my last year of HighSchool in the HighSchool that was close by. And yet again, I still had to retain those part time jobs in order to pay for the bills. This time, I got 2 kinda good jobs I would work on Monday to Wednesday. But that wasn't all. At school, I put up a poster with my house number for tutoring sessions and I also had a website where I would take orders to make a website for a person. I only had one person who needed tutoring and I only got a few orders. The one who needed tutoring was a guy in my class. His name was _Mitchell Ogden_. He was not very good with math. So that's what I tutored him." "Wait wait! Why are you explaining about this _Mitchell_ guy? Is he even important?" Mitch asks all of a sudden. "Are you getting jealous?" Jerome says trying to tease him along with Matt. I continue by saying "Yes, he is important because he was my **boyfriend**. He asked me out on our school dance for valentines day and I said yes because I somehow developed feelings for him. After the valentines dance, we went on a few dates and one night, he called me and said to meet him at the playground by the park. We both sat on the swings and while he was telling me his feelings about me, he just stood up and walked over to my swing and set his hands on my chains and kissed me." I said trying to rush. "Ooooh. Mitch, you need to step up your game!" Mat says while Mitch argues back blushing red. I continue the explanation. "After that night, we were dating and we were great. Until, he cheated on me. So that summer was depressing for me. And boring like the others including the fact that I barely made friends that year. I was just that one kid who was bad with social interactions. Except for my soccer teammates. That was the reason why I made my YouTube channel called BitMango in 10th grade. So i could become more myself and be free. And I also still miss the time where my friends and I made a COD (Call of Duty)oriented channel in 9th grade. It was with my friends Sean, Jack and Stone. We were just the best of buddies. I still contact them today. But anyways, after I graduated HighSchool I moved back to Montreal so I could get something like a fresh new start. So I got an apartment and I just earned money by YouTube. I still do things like designing a website, but I added doing drawings and I had a part time job at EBGames since I love video games. But now I don't work there. I still visit there fairly often because I made lots of new friends there due to the fact we have the same interests." "But what about the reason why you pretended you didn't know us?" Jerome asked. "I was gonna say that after but, it was particularly with Mitch because I just didn't think it would've been Mitchell Hughes being the BajanCanadian. And also, I hate to say it but you remind me too much of..." "Who who who?!" Mat asks. "He reminds me too much of Mitchell Ogden." I say quickly. "What?!" Mitch questions stunned. "Well... You both have this love for video games and this jokester personality. There's just a certain spark in you two." I say panicking. "But anyhow, he's out of my life probably forever. But the thing I didn't know was how you guys looked in real life. I just never had time to go through YouTube. And no more about the guy who cheated on me... But... Honestly, I am into Mitch." I say blushing. I could see Mitch blushing As well. "Really?! Then you guys should date!" Jerome yells. "Jerome, you need to quiet down. There are people here." Mat says. "I know I know. But it's already 10:30. We should get going." Jerome says. We all agreed and got up then walked outside. And when we arrived at our hotel, everybody went back to their rooms.

**Mitch POV**

_|slam|_ I take off my jacket and unbutton a couple of buttons on my shirt and lay down the bed thinking about Celine with those last words. 'Honestly, I am into Mitch' those words were going through my head like an unstoppable record. I was probably really red in front of Jerome but I just couldn't stop thinking about her! "Mitch, it's time you ask her." Jerome says randomly. I get up quickly and say "What do mean? Just ask her to be my girlfriend?" "Yeah, pretty much." He says. "Well, what if she still has something wrong with me? And it not like she'll just say yes." I say. "I know, just give it some time." He says all chill. "Um.. I'm still worried." I say. "Just chillax"


	11. Moving

**-Next Morning-**

"Alright, got everything packed and got my camcorder out. Mitch! You ready to record?!" Jerome yells. "Yeah! Just let me get my headphone!" I shout back. "Hello everybody! My name's Jerome and I am here with another vlog! So, me and Mitch were just about to go to the airport cause PAX is over! We're sad. But it's okay. It was great to see everyone again in a while and we finally got to meet Celine or BitMango for real!" Jerome explains with enthusiasm. "Hiya! Well, like he said. We going back home and Jerome's staying at my house for a week or two." I say. "Yeah, I am. We gots stuff to do. Well, see you all later and this was Jerome." He finishes up. "Wait! I was included as well!" I remind him. "You're not important enough. So... No just kidding. Once again, this was Jerome aaaand. Mitch. See you all later!" He jokes. "Let's get going. Our flight leaves in an hour." Jerome reminds me. "Yup, I'll call a taxi." I say.

**Celine POV**

Um... I think I came a little bit too early. My flight leaves at 7:30am and I came to the airport and hour earlier. What was I thinking? Well, since I'm here early. I should do a vlog. I take out my camcorder and start the video. "Hello guys! BitMango here and I'm at the airport to go back home. Montreal. To start with, it was great fun meeting everybody including you guys and we became all very close friends! Like I said, amazing meeting all you FruitCubes and I hope we can meet again some point. And some of the events that happened after PAX was really random. The first night, we did something like an all out dare thing with shots so basically, you either do the dare or drink a shot. And the bottle kept pointing at me and Mitch strangely and we got the worst dare ever and so, we kept drinking the shots until we passed out. Jerome also passed out and he gets drunk real fast. The only person that didn't drink was Ty or known as Deadlox. We felt bad cause he had to clean up everything. Second night we explored some parts of Seattle and I had to leave early cause I had some stuff to do like animations. But I went over to Mitch and Jerome's room for truth or dare. We didn't get drunk that night! And last night, nothing interesting happened. Sadly. But that's all and it's time to take my flight! This was BitMango and see you all later!" I close the camcorder and take my laptop out to upload it on YouTube. _|click| |bloop|_ done. I stand up and get to my station.

**-On the** **Plane-**

"Please get ready to be landed. The plane will land in about 5mins. Thank you." As I listen to that announcement I get my stuff ready and wait for the plane to land. After I get out of the plane, I quickly get outside and call a taxi. I get into the taxi and say the address to my apartment. As I looked out the window, the car stops and I was out the taxi. I took my luggage out and said thank you to the driver and went in. By my apartment door, I was looking for my key in my bag then |shik|. The door opened with my brother standing in front. "Hey! Welcome back." "Marc! Why are you here?! It's not like there's suppose to be a break now for university students?" I ask. "Its not that. I decided to take a year off. That's all." He says. "Really? Why do that? You love working with electronics." I say. "We'll first, come on in. I got some news." He says making a hand gesture toward inside. I put my luggage by the couch and sit down in a chair with my brother in the other side of the table. "Okay, I decided to take half of the semester off I guess. Just wanted to see how you were doing. And since I'm doing that and breaks are coming, our aunt got us a little house in a neighbourhood." He explains. "I thought this apartment was enough..." I say. "Celine. This was enough when we were still in HighSchool. But now, we're young adults. We need some personal space and an actual living place. Like a house." He says all serious. "Alright. When do we move?" I ask him. "Tomorrow." I hear. "What?! That early?" I yell. "Did you not see the boxes? And besides, I already started boxing stuff in." He says all calm. "Let's get packing."


	12. New Neighbour

**Mitch POV**

We walk out of the taxi with our luggage and walk toward my house. _|ding dong| |shik!|_ "Mom! It's Mitch!" My little brother Connor shouts. Then all of a sudden, my mom comes running to the door. "Mitchell! Welcome back home! I see Jerome is here as well and don't worry, I got your text saying he'll be staying here for a couple of weeks or so." _"|chuckle|_ Mitchell.." Jerome mutters. "It's sounds weird cause all of us usually calls him Mitch." He says aloud as if he knew we heard it. "Well, it's normal for me since she calls me that often." I say. "Now now, we can talk inside. So come in and you guys can munch on some cookies I made." We enter the house and drop our luggage on the sofa and sit down by the table. "Mitch! Wanna go long boarding later?" Connor asks. I rub his hair and say "Sure. And I'm pretty sure we have another long board somewhere in our garage. Also a regular skateboard." "W wait. Do you even know if I can skateboard?" Jerome says. "You can't skateboard dude?" I ask surprised. I personally thought he could. "Of I can!" He says as if I understood now. "What? I don't get the situation anymore." I say. _"|laugh|_ Don't worry, of course I can skateboard." Jerome clarifies with a hand gesture. "Oh okay. Wait, I've known you since 4th grade and I forgot you can skateboard. Wow. Well, let's eat some cookies and head out!"

**-Tomorrow-** "Ughhhhh. Alright. Probably should get ready and ... Woah!" "Oh, hey dude. Good morning." Jerome says in his pyjamas. "When did you get up?" I ask. "At about 8:30 ish." He responds. "Okay, that is kinda weird." I say. "Well, not my fault I got woken up by the people outside. Remember that house close by to yours that was sold? The person's moving in today." He tells. "Really?" I look out my window and see people moving boxes. "Wonder who it is." "Come eat breakfast!" My mom yells. We all yell back coming and Jerome and I come out of my room to go to the kitchen. "Hello boys. You guys slept alright?" My mom asks. "Yeah. And surprisingly, Jerome actually woke up early." I say. "Well, that's a change... Oh yeah. Have you guys noticed that someone's moving in our neighbourhood?" She questions. "Yeah. We noticed when we woke up." Jerome tells. "Alright then. Just wanted you to know. And I'm actually gonna go give them some cookies since they just moved in and all." She says. "Alright. We'll be downstairs." I say. Celine POV As the moving crew, my brother and I move the boxes in the new house. I see someone coming towards our house. "Hello! Welcome to our neighbourhood. I'm Linda (not bajancanadian's real moms name). I have 4 children and one of them is quite... Different I could say. So what's your name?" "Nice to meet you. My name is Celine Amber and I am 19 years old. I also have an older brother whose in university right now but he's taking like half a semester off. He's name is Marc." I say. "Well, since you guys just moved in. I had some cookies made from yesterday and I wanted you guys to have some. I know what it's like when you first move in. And if there is anything you need or need help with, I live right over there just across the street. Just come right over and don't hesitate. Alright? Like I said, I'll be glad to help you guys." She says cheerfully. "Thank you for the cookies and we ever need your help, we'll come right over." I say. She waves goodbye and I go in the house. "We're almost done moving the boxes in. That's great. I can finally make videos and play me some video game."


	13. Finally a Couple

**-Tomorrow-**

**Mitch POV**

"Aww.. Nooo! One more game! One more!" "Lunch!" My mom yells. "Fine. After lunch." Jerome says pointing his finger at me. We go upstairs and go to the kitchen to eat lunch. As we start eating, my mom starts to say something. "Boys. Remember the new neighbour just across our house?" She asks. "Yeah. Why?" I ask. "I want you guys to go greet them instead of jut playing video games. They're siblings. A girl that's 19 years old and her older brother whose in university but is currently taking half a semester off." she tells us. "Alright ma. We'll go after lunch." I say as I take a slight look at Jerome. We gobble down our lunch as fast as we could and grabbed our coats. Jerome opens the door and slams it right in my face. _"|slam|_ Ow.. Thanks a lot friend." I say as I open the door. "You're very welcome." He says running to the new neighbours. We arrive at the front door of the new neighbours and I ring the door bell. _|ding dong|_ The door starts to open and I saw a familiar face. Just when she noticed Jerome and I, she closed the door back real fast as I yell "Celine! Open the damn door!" I start to hear footsteps getting closer and closer. The door opens. But this time, it was someone else. "Hello, I'm Marc. I'm sorry bout my sister. I don't know what her problem is. Please, come in." he says with a sympathetic look. We step in and take of our shoes then he leads us to a table. We sit down in the chairs as he gets some crackers. "Um... Hello. I'm Mitch and this is my friend Jerome." I start. "Nice to meet you..." Jerome responds. "So... First of all, I'm a YouTuber. And so is my friend. We have a YouTube channel called **BajanCanadian** and **JeromeASF**." I say right off the bat. "Oh. So is my sister. Her channel is-" "Marc!" I hear someone shout quietly. I think it was Celine's voice. "I'm sorry. Give me a second." He walks off to a door that seems like it might be a basement.

**Celine POV**

"What are you doing Marc?!" I ask. "I'm trying to introduce myself and you." He says. "Well don't bother cause I already know him and Jerome and he probably knows I live here." I explain. "Oh. Alright. You should've told me that." He says. "Yeah... I'll come join you guys when I find a hair elastic. Be right back." I run back downstairs and and spot an elastic on my computer desk. I grab I quickly and go to the washroom for the mirror. "Gotta be quick." I murmur to myself. I do a side ponytail and leave the washroom with rushing back up the stairs. On the last step before I would open the door, I dusted off my clothes and took a deep breath in and out. I open the door and walk over to the table. "Hey. I'm sorry bout the whole uh.. Door slam into the face." I say trying to sound as natural as possible. I take a seat and explain everything that happened from yesterday. "Okay, so this is my brother Marc. He's in university in Montreal. He's taking _Comp-Sc_ classes or for extended, _Computer Science_ classes. But right now, he's taking half a semester off and moved in with me." "He's taking _Comp-Sc_ ?" Jerome asks surprised. "I didn't think that either. He looks more like a sports person." Mitch says. "Yeah. I get that a lot. I do play hockey and baseball though." Marc says. "Well, originally. We came because the apartment we used to live was getting really small so our aunt found this house because she has a friend that's a real estate agent and it was a pretty decent price so our aunt got this house for us and we moved in yesterday. I didn't think it was the same street where you lived Mitch." I said as I got everyone back on track. "That's pretty unexpected ." Mitch says. "Whoa there Mitch. It's not just unexpected. The majority of it was fate." Jerome says joking passionately. "Well, gotta get going eh? It's almost dinner." He says regaining his normal self. "Yeah. Lets get going." Mitch says. "I'll be in the kitchen. Celine." Marc says leaving the table. "Alright." I respond. The guys in front of me while I was in the back. We chatted a little on the way to the door and Jerome opened the door. A breeze came through inside and we said our goodbyes then, while Jerome keeps walking Mitch was still standing by my door. "What is it Mitch?" I ask him. In the back, I see that Jerome had stop because he realized that Mitch was still by the door. But he patiently waited there for him. "I I know that we've been only on one date and some super weird drunk times at PAX, I've been thinking a lot for when the best time was and.. I think it's time I ask... Will you be my girlfriend?..." Mitch says while he immediately turned his face sideways as he pulls out a little box. I was surprised at first with the box. Then I realized his face. He was blushing red. He looked so cute when we was embarrassed. "Uh.. Mitch. This is just so sudden. I don't know how to respond to this. It's just. Um... You know what? Just give me a couple of days. Wait. No... Yeah... No. Ju- _|kiss|"_ His lips come off from lips and ask me "Did that feel right? Did you feel the spark?" I stand there in front of him stunned. "... Yes. I felt the spark. I - I made up my mind. I do have a crush on you. I will be your girlfriend." I respond. Once again we kiss and he opens the box. I see a red pendant with a heart locket inside. He picks it out if the box and puts it over my neck. After that, we say out goodbyes for real and I see him running back to Jerome  
really hyper

* * *

This is the end of my very first FanFiction. **Thank you** for everybody that read it to the end and I have a couple of other ideas for my next FanFiction but I also want **your opinions and please leave a review of what you thought of the story**. I would also apreciated it if you guys gave me some of **your** **ideas** for the next FanFiction. **My ideas are doing a sequel to Flying Memories or a completely new FanFiction**. It'll probably take a while to start of my second FanFiction so please be patient. Once again, **please leave a review of your ideas and thoughts** and **thank you all**.


End file.
